


Crazy

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas is really good at riding a motorcycle, but he isn't as good at other things.





	Crazy

Philip and Lukas never got vacations once they moved in together and started their jobs. Philip was busy between school and photography gigs and Lukas was busy with races and interviews and meet ups. They still made time for each other, late night skype sessions and flying out to see each other when they can. It worked for them, they wanted more, but they knew in a few years they'd get it. 

But Lukas tended to feel guilty. Ever since they got together in high school Lukas had became devoted to being the best he could be for Philip. He spent far too much money on him and didn't even bat an eye at it. He spoiled Philip as best as he could and apparently that included taking Philip on small vacations.

It wasn't a big deal. They drove up to a area full of mountains somewhere a few hours from New York. They were staying for five days. Five days without work calls and missing each other. They get to be together for five days and nothing can stop them.

Part of the trip did give Philip anxiety. Lukas was acting weird the entire drive there. Asking if Philip loved him and if he was happy. It wasn't like Lukas to ask questions like that, Philip was sure he knew how much he loved him. They had been through hell and back. They plan on growing old together. What could be making Lukas this nervous? Whatever it was, it was freaking Philip out, too, but he decided it was best to ignore it.

The drive to the cabin was beautiful. The fall leaves were bright colors and standing out against the boring brown of the bark they were hanging from. They had the windows rolled down, welcoming the fresh autumn air into the car. Philips hand was intertwined with Lukas', Lukas' other hand tight on the steering wheel.

"You really didn't have to do this." Philip started.

Lukas replied with a grown. "Everytime I do something nice for you that's your reply. We've been together for six years. I'm gonna spend money on you and I'm gonna be romantic. Deal with it."

"I love it when you get all bossy."

"Bite me."

Philip raised Lukas' hand towards his mouth and opened it but Lukas jerked away and slapped Philip playfully on the head.

"Don't do that, not unless you want us to wreck."

"I wasn't gonna do it hard. You asked for it."

"I forgot why I love you, could you please remind me?" A smirk was on Lukas' lips. God, Philip missed him.

"Because I'm the only one who deals with your terrible schedule and bad attitude." Philip grinned.

"I am sorry about that."

"Don't be. I get five whole days with the Lukas Waldenbeck all to myself." 

"Oh, I'm the Lukas Waldenbeck, now?"

"Mhm. Since you're so famous."

"Please, keep going, my ego loves this."

"Bite me."

Lukas lifted Philips hand and nipped it, smirking when Philip pulled away with bright red cheeks.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway of the cabin.. if you could even call it that. It was more of a small patch of flat land that was covered in leaves. The cabin was big, the kind you'd see in horror movies. The wood that built it was beautiful and shining in the sun, the glass of the windows flawless. It was three stories high and probably two thirds windows. It was something Lukas had bought when he first got his big paycheck. Now, every few months Philip and Lukas and sometimes their friends would come and hang out there. 

"I still can't believe we own this." Philip sighed, climbing out and stretching his arms and legs, popping his back in the process.

"Why not? You're dating the Lukas Waldenbeck. The rich and famous one."

"I didn't know there were multiple Lukas Waldenbecks." 

Lukas shrugged, walking around the car and over towards Philip. "You never know." He wrapped his arms around Philips waist, pulling Philip against him, kissing his forehead.

Philip hummed, standing up on his toes and brushing his lips across Lukas'. He slid his hands up his chest and tangled them in his hair, biting his lip. "Go unlock the door." 

Lukas took a deep breath. "You wanna?" His hands slowly slid down to Philips ass. 

Philip nipped at Lukas' ear. "I wanna go inside.. and unpack." He pulled away, ruffling Lukas' hair.

"Tease!" Lukas called with bright red cheeks. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked up towards the door.

"Its not my fault you're easy." Philip laughed, popping the trunk and getting out the first bag.

Unpacking didn't take long. Probably because no one was going to be around and they didn't plan on dressing up for anyone. Philip wasn't going to lie, though, he brought a shirt he knew Lukas liked.. you can't blame them. It's his boyfriend and they haven't been alone and within the same state in weeks. Lukas was outside, setting up the grill while Philip finished unpacking a few more of his things. He prayed Lukas didn't set his sleeve on fire again. Yes, again, it's happened more than once, actually.

When Philip made his way downstairs and onto the deck, Lukas was sitting at the bench, playing with a ring. To be more specific, it was his promise ring. They had gotten them when they started college. Philip wears his on a necklace and Lukas wears it on his middle finger on his right hand. The fire inside the grill was crackling and there were already hamburger patties on it. 

"Good job on not almost dying." Philip smiled, walking towards him, sitting down across from him.

"Hello to you, too." Lukas didn't look up at him.

Philip nodded to himself, noting the change in behavior. Lukas always looked at him, especially when he was being snarky. "It's not my fault I worry. You've set yourself on fire three times. I shouldn't even leave you alone with sharp objects."

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

Philip froze. "What?" 

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

"Like.. in general? Yeah, I thought about it all the time when we were teenagers.. I guess now I just assumed we'd get married." 

Lukas smiled, handing Philip a box he had dug out of his pocket.

"Really?"

"What?" Lukas was still smiling.

"That's.. your proposal?"

"I mean, you're talking to a guy who set himself on fire three times, I'm not the best at.. exisiting."

"Yes."

"Yes, I'm not the best at existing?" 

"No, yes as in I'll marry you." 

Lukas blushed, biting his lip.

"Someone's gotta take care of you." Philip teased, opening the box and slipping the ring on.

"Hey!" Lukas laughed, slapping Philips arm. "I'm gonna take care of you, too."


End file.
